1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic detergent dispenser for a urine bowl and, more particularly, to a dispenser which contains a solid detergent.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of proposals have been made so as to provide a clean, fragrant urine bowl, especially for extensively used public urine bowls. A most commonly used agent to flush the urine is water, and a plurality of multi-stage flush systems, automatic or manual, have been proposed for public urine bowls, yet the result thereof is unsatisfactory and a common disadvantage thereof is that urinary sediment has to be removed by using additional detergent periodically. Ice and/or deodorant are directly added into the urine bowl to try to eliminate the odor of urine, yet the result is also poor in addition to being troublesome. A frequent supply of ice is required as it melts quickly while urinary sediment tends to stick to the deodorant and thus results in disgusting feeling to the user as well as unsanitary condition, and accordingly additional detergent is still required.
Automatic liquid detergent dispensers for urine bowls have been proposed to solve the above-mentioned problems, yet other problems have been arisen, e.g., containers are required for the liquid detergent, and sometimes they are bulky and heavy and thus cause inconvenience in transportation, carriage and installation, especially for women. In addition, loss of detergent occurs easily after it is put into the automatic dispenser as it is liquid, and it is, of course, a waste. Furthermore, sealing means has to be provided to provide a sealing effect which complicates the dispenser structure.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved detergent dispenser for urine bowls.